


The Fast and the Feral

by Chibifukurou



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a long held rumor of a great race that only a chosen few can enter. Lies of course. There is no race out in the sand in scrub, but it is too useful of a rumor to so easily discard.</p><p>A race made up entirely of shifters. Their enhanced senses allowing them to run at preternatural speeds when they didn't have to hide behind their human facade. It would be something to see. Dom would pay good money to be part of such an event, but it every came to pass it wouldn't be held on a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fast and the Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



> Hi! Thank you so much for giving me a chance to write for you. I know this isn't quiet what you requested. There is an epic lack of Romance, but I swear I was trying to figure out a new shifter/themed fix-it for the movie when this came out. 
> 
> So I hope you like it and have a WONDERFUL Yuletide! 
> 
>  
> 
> A HUGE Thank you goes out to Joyce who did a frankly amazing job figuring how what I meant when I typed random words, instead of what I meant to type.

They go out into the desert every full moon. The night air is less harsh there and with everyone in on the secret of their racing it has never been a problem to have people assume that races and games are what the Toretto family plays when they disappear every night.

 

There is a long held rumor of a great race that only a chosen few can enter. Lies of course. There is no race out in the sand in scrub, but it is too useful of a rumor to be so easily discarded.

A race made up entirely of shifters. Their enhanced senses allowing them to run at preternatural speeds when they don't have to hide behind their human façade. It would be something to see. Dom would pay good money to be part of such an event, but even if it came to pass, it wouldn't be held on a full moon.

Vince and Letty followed him out into the edges of their territory. While Jessie and Mai stayed back with the cars under Leon's watchful gaze.

There was something, not a smell, but a sense that ruffled Dom's instincts and urged him into the prowl. Someone was in his territory. Someone who shouldn't be there.

It was rare, but not unheard of for someone to make the decision to hold over their human arguments and deal with them while their human consciousness was submerged and weakened by animal instinct. Of course that might be because he was known for having ripped the human that killed his father to shreds, one full moon night while he was still a teen.

He'd woken to the taste of blood and police pounding on the door.

The cops hadn't been able to prove anything, of course, Supernatural crimes fell way outside of their jurisdiction.  The Area Alpha had needed proof though. He'd made it clear that if he ever found out that Dom had instigated a pack-kill again, Dom wouldn't survive to be questioned by the police.

Dom's tail twitched, his claws extending. Every hair on his spine was standing on end. An electrical charge of warning signals burst through his brain. A growl rumbled up in his chest.

Drawing answering growls from Letty and Vince. Their combined growl only pushed his instincts higher and to become more uncontrollable.

A piercing yowl came from where they had left the kits.

Dom sprang forward in a loping run before he fully registered the sound. Someone was after his sister, and his pack.

They would die.

Letty passed him only a few strides later. She might be less muscled, but she was fast and vicious. She'd be able to help Leon hold off the enemy until he and Vince could arrive.

Running on instinct, he couldn't remember the words to implore Mother Wolf for her protection, but he left out a voiceless howl to the universe. Begging for his pack's life and for a chance to make sure that whoever had come after them would never do it again.

The cars came into view less than a minute later, and then he and Vince were on the interlopers.

Leopard cats. It only took him a second to place the animals as the Tran's pack. He had never seen leopard cat werecats before, but he hadn't pissed any other Japanese packs off lately.

The Trans weren't nearly as strong as Dom's pack, but they made up for it with numbers. Jessie and Mai weren’t trained enough to defend themselves yet and since Leon and Letty were busy protecting them, only Dom and Vince were left to take care of the Trans and their posse.

Dom took the biggest once on himself. He didn't think it was Johnny. It didn't seem the other man's style to attack head on, but it was obvious that whoever the big leopard-cat was, the rest of the cats were taking their orders from him.

Vince worked to deal with the littler ones and pick off anyone lucky enough to break through. They at least had the help of the terrain. Jessie and Mai were backed into the small sheltered area left by the cars. There was a bluff of rocks on the other side of the cars, so it wouldn't be easy for any of the lesser Leopard cats to make the climb.

Dom narrowed his concentration down to the leopard he was fighting, Using his longer reach and strength to bring the leopard down. Sharp teeth dug into any patch of Dom's skin that the leopard could reach.

The largest leopards lackeys were getting into the fight, too, attacking every time Dom turned around enough that his back was facing away from Vince.

None of them lasted once Dom got his paws on them. His claws were ripping  through fur and skin. they weren’t much of a threat, but with numbers on their side, each leopard didn't have to do much damage.

Dom was wearing himself out just trying to keep up with the smaller cat's speed.

He doubted his pack was doing much better.

He had to end this now.

He leapt forward, letting his opponent get their teeth around his leg.  With their head forced into an awkward position, he used his weight to pin him to the ground. If he could  just get his teeth around the bastard's throat, surely the other's would stop.

Just before his teeth closed on skin, a scream shattered the night air. High pitched though it was, there was no mistaking the sound of one of his pack in trouble. Move  out of range.

Not that it mattered. All of Dom's attention was on his pack. A big leopard cat had gotten through and had Mai pinned. It was even bigger than the leopard cat Dom had been fighting. It had to be the other Tran himself.

Which meant Dom didn't have much choice but to stop fighting and hope that the Trans were willing to cut a deal once they all turned human again. It would burn, having to bow to such weak predators, but he'd do it if it meant that his pack survived.

He backed away, ready to sink to his belly.

There was a scrambling sound, and a shower of pebbles hit the area around where Tran had Mai pinned.

Everyone's attention turned to the bluff. Even with the bright moonlight, Dom could only make out an indistinct shadow, before a howl cut through the night air.

It wasn't particularly loud, and only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to put every one of Dom's instincts on edge.

Werewolves didn't come to the desert. Hell, he hadn't even met anyone who could say they knew a werewolf. After wolves had been hunted into virtual extinction, they became the most reclusive of the were packs.

Dom backed further off, belly to the ground, preparing for whatever the wolf had in mind. Tran didn't do the same. Maybe he wasn't that smart, or maybe he just didn't have a winning move to make.

If he backed down from the wolf, he'd leave himself open, and Dom would take great pleasure in tearing him apart.

In the end, it didn't matter what Tran had been thinking. The wolf was off the bluff and on top of Tran before Dom even realized he'd moved.

They rolled off of Mai, each trying to get their teeth around the other's throat.

Letty got between them and Mai to make sure they didn't drag her back into the fight, but besides that, nobody dared to move.

Even Tran's pack, who hadn't hesitated to jump into a fight between a pair of alphas, were keeping well back.

Tran got his teeth around the wolf's forepaw and dug in, tearing a chunk of fur free, and forcing the wolf to back away.

He leaped further away from the bluff and into moonlight, letting Dom get his first good look at their rescuer.

He wasn’t impressed. If it hadn't been for the howl and the way he was holding his own against Johnny, he'd have taken the wolf for a dog. He was small, sand colored, and so thin it looked like he was made of nothing but ragged fur and bones. If he came up as high as Dom's shoulder he'd be shocked.

His cougar instincts might be telling him to back away and let the wolf have its prey, but his human instincts were screaming just as loud, that he couldn't let a pup fight his battles for him.

Feeling indecisive and ill at ease due to his warring instincts, he eased himself around the battling pair, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Letty.

The wolf was holding its own, but at the rate it was losing blood, there was no way he'd be able to beat Johnny. Dom let out a pissed growl, fed up with his own instincts, before jumping onto Johnny's back and pinning him, jaws locked around the leopard cat's throat.

The rest of the leopards froze. So he'd guessed right, this was Tran.

HE braced himself for the wolf, expecting to be attacked as soon as the werewolf realized Dom had taken his prey, but the wolf just plopped down on its ass, tongue lolling, like it hadn't just been in a life and death fight.

Obviously the rumors Dom had heard about just how crazy wolves were, hadn't been exaggerations. It was like the stupid pup didn't even realize that he was bleeding.

Not that Dom was worried about him, or anything.

Determined to keep his guard up, and get things taken care of as quickly as possible, Dom dug his teeth in deeper until Tran went limp.

Then he dragged the wereleopard's unconscious body over to the rest of his pack, and tossed him to the rest of the cats.

The pack didn't waste any time running away, leaving Dom's pack alone with the threat of a wolf.

Not that he was that threatening. By the time Dom and Vince got back from following the Tran's pack all the way over the border of their territory, the wolf had curled up with Mai and Jesse and was fast asleep under Leon and LEtty's watchful gaze.

Dom chuffed out a sound that would have been a sigh if he had human vocal cords.

It was just like Mai to adopt a helpless little were-wolf puppy without asking.

Still, there wasn't anything he could do about it until the morning. For tonight he was just going to curl up with his pack and enjoy the rest of the Full Moon.

He'd worry about figuring out what to do with his new pack-mate in the morning.


End file.
